Opacado por el deseo
by Vero Cullen Northman
Summary: Renesmee, se entera que el amor de su vida y su padre la quisieron matar cuando Bella estaba embarazada de ella... Se va de la casa y Jake la encuentra, pero todo el odio se ve opacado por el deseo. ProntoLemmons, mini fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la muy genial y explendida mente de Stephenie Meyer, solo la muy pervertida historia es mía, su servidora.**_

Apenas me estaba despertando gracias a la ayuda de de mi muy ruidoso tío Emmett, ese hombre hecho niño, un niño en cuerpo de hombre, sonreí al ver como mi madre iba entrando a mi cuarto, al ver que llevaba un zumo de naranja, hotcakes con mermelada y un vaso con leche. Mi desayuno predilecto puaj, quería más sangre que nada otra cosa.

-Hola princesa—sonrió mi mamá colocando la charola con comida en mi regazo, solo le pude sonreír, me acaricio en cabello de un color broncíneo igual que el de mi padre, rizos en los mismos y mis ojos del color de los de mi madre, café chocolates. Ya hace mas de 6 años había pasado la bienvenida de los Vulturi, de vez en diario (notase el sarcasmo) que tenia pesadillas en las cuales los Vulturi mataban a mi familia, mi lobito Jake, a mis padres, mis abuelos, tíos y la manada.

-Hola mamá—sonreí alegremente antes de comer un pedazo de hotcakes, los cuales estaban calientes, aunque para mi, siendo mitad humana mitad vampira, no me podría quemar, pero si podía sentir un pequeño dolor en la lengua.

-Como amaneciste pequeña?—pregunto mi mamá sonriéndome alegremente –come, baja, ahí alguien esperándote en la sala—dijo sonriéndome más de lo normal, pero al decir esto último ya sabía quién me esperaba abajo, se me empezó a acelerar el corazón a mil por hora—tranquila cariño, te va a dar un paro cardiaco—dijo carcajeándose.

Así que cuando acabe de comer me metí al cuarto de baño y al salir me puse unos vaqueros tubo de color negro, con una polera de tirantes, sabía que hacía frío afuera pero para mí no sería tan problemático. Baje las escaleras un poco más rápido de lo normal, empezando a acelerarse mi corazón ante la anticipación de saber quien me esperaba abajo. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con mi tío jugando en la PlayStation RockBand con el grupo de Green Day, uno de mis grupos predilectos en rock, aunque también me gustaba la música clásica gracias a mis padres.

-Hola mounstro—saludo mi muy querido tío oso, solo le dedique una sonrisa—juguemos, dijo extendiéndome la guitarra del juego, él sabía perfectamente que me encantaba ese juego, pero tenía que ver a mi lobito.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan—grito mi padre, el cual ya se encontraba atrás de mi—deja de pensar eso—dijo con voz seria, no podía creer que estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, y celoso, odiaba eso de él—no me importa lo que creas—dijo en un tono sumamente molesto—soy tu padre y respeta.

-Claro—dije en un bufido, "_solo te pido de favor que no leas mas o me regañes o le diré a mamá que bloquee mis pensamientos ¿quieres?" _pregunte un poco molesta ante lo que estaba haciendo el solo negó con la cabeza, aun enojado—está bien—respondí enojada—mamá?—le hable, ella solo volteo a verme, estaba recargada en el pecho de mi papá—podrías bloquear mis pensamientos?—pregunte cruzándome de brazos, molesta ante la actitud de mi papá. Mi madre solo asintió, y… "_Maldición como deseo a mi lobo, como deseo que este sobre mí, tenerlo dentro de mi" _pensé para ver si mi padre podía escuchar algo, solo vi como mi padre estaba en blanco, _maldición, _me había escuchado—Oh, oh—el solo se volteo a verme estaba furioso, podía ver esa mirada en su pálido pero también hermoso rostro—Lo siento, no pensé que… -pero no dejo terminar porque llego corriendo a mi lado, ya que estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, tomándome del brazo, podía sentir su mirada taladrarme, esperaba un golpe de parte de él.

Nunca me había golpeado, pero no sé por qué razón lo esperaba en ese momento, tuve demasiado miedo, de que me hiciera algo, de que… No quería seguir pensando en eso. Mi madre se volteo horrorizada a verlo.

-Edward—dijo con un tono serio en la voz—déjala, la lastimas—dijo mi madre tomando a mi padre del brazo, en ese preciso momento entro un Jacob, muy cabreado y preocupado.

-Suéltala—grito Jacob con voz fría, cortante, situándose alado de mí, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar: a punto de transformarse—suéltala, o no sé que seré capaz de hacer—dijo mi lobo, pude sentir como mi padre me iba soltando cada vez más.

Volteé a ver a mis tíos y a mis abuelos les dedique una sonrisa para que supieran que estaba bien, voltee a ver a mi padre, podía ver una chispa de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, sabia de sobra que se arrepentía, " lo siento, no debí hacer que te enojaras, tenias todo el derecho de pe…" no dejo que terminara solo me abrazo, podía sentir lo tenso que estaba, podía sentir como sollozaba, pero es que era lo menos que me merecía, que me golpeara, no podía esperar menos.

-Lo siento princesa—se disculpo mi padre—no sabía qué era lo que hacía, pero tan solo oírte decir eso, me hirvió la sangre, lo siento—se volteo a ver a mamá, esta le sonrió tristemente, me acerque a el y lo abrace, no quería que se sintiera mal, lo quería demasiado.

Después de todo eso, fui con Jake a la reserva, al cumpleaños de Clare, quería demasiado a esa niña, cumplía exactamente 9 años, esa niña estaba preciosa, siempre, cada que mi lobo me llevaba a la reserva (cuando aún era pequeña) jugaba con ella, aunque aparentara más que ella, siempre jugábamos con los lobos: Jacob y Quil, Embry, siempre los teníamos pintados, con coronas y maquillados. Al llegar fui directamente donde la péqueña y la cargue, ella no dejaba de sonreír, vi como Quil la veía con amor, con devoción, como si esa niña fuera el centro de su universo, como Jacob lo era para mí. En toda la fiesta no paraba de ver a Jacob, sin polera, tenía que soportar esa fiesta, viéndolo a él casi desnudo, de la cintura para arriba, pero me lo tenía que aguantar y estar con la mejor cara que tenia.

Al terminar la fiesta, Jake me arrastro casi a la casa de mis abuelo, no sabía que pretendía, sabía que algo le pasaba y le molestaba, a la mitad de la fiesta se puso a hablar con Quil y con Sam, después de su charla lo vi muy alejado de mi, cortante, triste, no me gustaba verlo así, esa mirada me recordó a la vez en que vinieron los Vulturis.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jacob? –le pregunte ya sin rastro de seguir jugando y con mi cara demasiado seria, lo amaba, le soportaba todo, pero que no me hiciera caso, y que me ignorara, eso nunca.

-No me pasa nada Renesmee –me contesto de forma tajante con ira.

Sin más me aleje de ahí muy enfadada y triste, no me gustaba para nada cuando se ponía sus moños de lobo alfa, que me estuviese gritando, y me dolía aun mas que me llamara Renesmee, claro que me gustaba mi nombre, pero en el no era común, solo si estaba enfadado o nervioso, y en esta ocasión sin duda estaba muy enojado. Jacob se dio cuenta que pensaba irme caminando hasta la casa de mis abuelos, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, ese calor que nunca me aburriría, era sin más mi sol. Me miro con dolor en los ojos pero eso no justificaba en la forma en que me había estado tratando desde la fiesta.

-¿Qué haces Carlie –sin duda esto ya era algo mas grueso, me llamo Carlie, esta encabronado por algo que yo no sabía, pero algo si sabía: era por mi culpa. No supe y no sé que hice para que él estuviera así, pero si él quería jugar este juego, dos podrían jugar ese mismo juego.

-No me pasa nada Black –le respondí con tono de voz agrio– así que mejor suéltame, tu eres el que se está portando muy mal conmigo –le respondí, soltándome de su agarre, lo mire directamente a los ojos y se me salió una pequeña lagrima _"Traidoras"_ pensé en mi fuero interno. Jacob inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su cara, pasando de enojo a ternura – ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?—le pregunte con voz quebrada, el solo asintió, así nos dirigimos a la casa de mi familia, en silencio sin decir una sola palabra. Al llegar a la casa, salude a todos y me dirigí a la cabaña de mis padres, ahí al llegar a mi habitación, aun con un color rosa claro, con los miles de juguetes y libros que me habían comprado. Me acosté sobre mi cama, y así aun con lágrimas en los ojos que quede dormida.

Ya en la mañana me cambie, me dirigí a la casa de mis abuelos, la cual quedaba un poco mas de cruzar el rio. Antes de llegar escuche muchos gritos, reconocí el olor de mi padre, el de mi madre, el cual siempre olia como a fresas con lavanda y el de mi lobo.

-NO BLACK –grito mi padre, el cual se le oía enojado—no le dirás nada a mi hija, que te quede claro, nada, no te atrevas, perro -dijo mi padre gruñendo.

-Jake, por favor –suplicaba mi mamá con voz atemorizada –no lo hagas, hazlo por Renesmee –mi madre nunca me decía Nessie, decía que no era un mounstro aunque yo creyera lo contrario.

-Lo sinto Bella pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Nessie –dijo mi Jake, triste, desesperado—no puedo seguir ocultándole, que la odie, que tan solo por el hecho de haber estado matando a la mujer que amaba, la quise matar al igual que su padre–no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me hice para atrás y choque contra un florero de mi abuela. Creo que tan absortos estaban en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegue y con el ruido del florero roto salieron disparados. Se me salió un sollozo de lo más profundo de mi pecho, al verme abrieron y cerraron la boca una y otra vez. Jacob se acerco a mi para tratar de abrazarme pero yo me aleje de el, no quería que me tocara, el quiso matarme… por estar matando a la mujer que amaba "Mi madre", eso menos que nada lo podía creer, el amaba o ama a mi madre, y mi padre, sin hacer nada.

-Renesmee—dijo mi padre, viéndome directamente a los ojos y negando con la cabeza—no es lo que tu crees—te lo podemos explicar…

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?—grite desesperada— ¿qué me quisieron matar?—yo era apenas un bebé—no puedo creer que mi padre y al hombre que amo, me hayan querido matar—Jacob se volteo a verme muy sorprendido ante mi confesión, pero ya nada importaba—si te amo Jacob Black, te amo… Pero claro tu nunca lo harías, menos del mounstro de la "cosa" que estaba matando a la mujer que amas, nunca lo harías, pero ten esto en mente: nunca, óyelo bien, nunca voy a perdonarte que me engañaras y me mintieras—espete con las lágrimas saliendo mas fervientemente por mis ojos—y tu "papá"—hice las señas de las comillas con mis manos—no puedo creer que hayas estado ocultándome esto, que sabiendo que lo amo, no me dijeras nada, y que aparte me quisieses matar—me dolió decir la ultima frase.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Me meresco Reviews?' pff sino esta bien, pero tan siquiera para saber si sigo o no con mi fic & con mis historias...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la muy genial y explendida mente de Stephenie Meyer, solo la muy pervertida historia es mía, su servidora.**_

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?—grite desesperada— ¿qué me quisieron matar?—yo era apenas un bebé—no puedo creer que mi padre y al hombre que amo, me hayan querido matar—Jacob se volteo a verme muy sorprendido ante mi confesión, pero ya nada importaba—si te amo Jacob Black, te amo… Pero claro tu nunca lo harías, menos del mounstro de la "cosa" que estaba matando a la mujer que amas, nunca lo harías, pero ten esto en mente: nunca, óyelo bien, nunca voy a perdonarte que me engañaras y me mintieras—espete con las lágrimas saliendo mas fervientemente por mis ojos—y tu "papá"—hice las señas de las comillas con mis manos—no puedo creer que hayas estado ocultándome esto, que sabiendo que lo amo, no me dijeras nada, y que aparte me quisieses matar—me dolió decir la última frase.

-Nessie, por favor—suplico Jacob—deja que te expliquemos que paso—cuando lo voltee a ver, pude ver en su mirada tristeza, arrepentimiento, dolor, pero eso no me importo, el me había hecho más daño a mí que a nadie más, yo lo amaba y él me encagaño me oculto muchas cosas. Como que amaba a mi madre, que me odio por estarla matando a ella, que mi padre también me quiso matar…

-Renesmee—dijo mi padre seriamente—si es cierto que no queríamos que nacieras—dijo con arrepentimiento en la vez—porque yo no quería perder a tu madre…-yo deje escapar todo el aire que tenia y suspire… No podía seguir escuchando más de esa absurda historia, no quería saber nada de ellos, de mis padres, de la persona que amaba, de mi familia. Mi propia familia me había ocultado todo esto, y no dudo que ellos quisieran hacer lo mismo conmigo en ese entonces.—No te vas a ir—dijo mi padre con molestia.

-Tu no tienes el derecho de exigirme nada—dije demasiado molesta—no eres nadie—lo voltee a ver, pero al verlo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, eso hasta a mi me dolió, sabía que era mi padre, pero el haberme engañado así, no lo podía soportar.

Salí corriendo de esa casa, sabía que tendría que valerme por mi misma, que tenía que ser fuerte, pero no podía soportar tantas mentiras, corrí y corrí, no sé hasta qué punto, o hasta donde, lo único que me importaba era que me dejaran sola, no quería saber de nadie ni de nada. Un mes después supe que alguien me seguía pero no super precisamente quien hasta que lo tome por sorpresa… Era un chico como de mi edad, alto, guapo, moreno… Era Nahuel, hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola Renesmee—me saludo amablemente—se que te has ido de la casa de los Cullen—al escuchar otra vez ese apellido, se me contrajo mi pecho, sentía un enorme vacío, no portaba estar sin ellos, sin verlos, sin ver a mi Jake. Yo solo pude mas que abrazarlo, le transmití todo lo que había pasado, como me entere del engaño, de cómo me dolio dejarlos… y mas aun de cómo extrañaba a Jacob Black.

Nahuel estuvo conmigo en los momentos más tristes, cuando lloraba por mi familia, el estaba ahí para consolarme, para decirme palabras de apoyo y de cariño… Sabía perfectamente lo que Nahuel sentía por mi pero yo no me sentía asi, yo lo veía como un amigo, como un hermano, el lo sabía y aun así me día el me dijo que tenía que regresar a Forks, para averiguar exactamente que era lo que había pasado, que era lo que me tenían que explicar… En ese preciso momento llego Black, mi hermoso licántropo, su mirada iba de Nahuel a mí, de mi a Nahuel… Vi como se le contraía la mirada, en una mueca de dolor, de ira.

-Asi que es con este con el que has estado todo este tiempo—dijo con ira—ya veo por qué razón Alice no te veía, porque cada que buscaba no veía nada—dijo con reproche en la voz, como si estuviese ce… pero no el nunca estaría celoso porque no me amaba no sentía nada por mí. Pero no sé por qué razón quería explicarle que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí Nahuel.

-Jacob no es lo que crees—no sé como salieron esas palabras de mi boca, pero salieron, sin mi permiso y era precisamente eso lo que yo deseaba explicar—Nahuel después de un mes me encontró y me cuido…

Jacob hizo una cara de asco, como si estuviese mintiendo, como si no quisiese decirle la verdad, pero yo no era como él, como lo habían hecho mis padres, mi familia: mintiendo. Una enorme ira me invadió, y corrí lo suficiente mente rápido hasta donde se encontraba ese lobo idiota… Al tenerlo enfrente de mi le empecé a golpear, sabía que eso no serviría de nada pero era una forma de desquitarme.

-Eres un completo idiota Black—le espete con rabia—me vienes a reclamar, a buscar, cuando tu no tendrías nada que hacer aquí—empecé a sollozar—no tienes derecho a nada—me deje caer, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada.

-He venido a buscarte Renesmee—dijo con voz pastosa—pero ¿con que me he encontrado? Contigo y con esa sanguijuela, juntos—se agacho hasta quedar enfrente de mí, con su hermoso rostro a centímetros del mío—he venido por ti, porque ya no soporto estar sin ti, sin ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que tanto me enloquecen, esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas, que me enamoran día a día…-sonrió, y yo alce mi rostro aun con lagrimas a verlo, incrédula, sin dar crédito a lo que ese hermoso hombre me decía—si Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan—dijo mi nombre completo aun sonriendo—Te amo, y no sé qué haría sin ti…


End file.
